Favor of the Gods
The Favor of the Gods refers to the Gods of Tyria focusing their attention on the game world in which you are playing. There are five territories in the game right now: America, Europe, Korea, Japan, and Taiwan/Macao/Hong Kong. The Favor of the Gods shifts from one territory to another based on their prowess in PvP battle against each other. What does it mean? In game terms, if your territory has the Favor of the Gods, you will be able to interact with the avatars of these gods (accessible through the god's statue) in the game: *In towns and outposts, this means you will be able to speak to the avatar of a god. In some cases, these avatars have quests to offer such as the Avatar of Dwayna (NPC) in Sardelac Sanitarium and Druid's Overlook. *In explorable areas, this means you will be able to speak to an avatar of a god and make an offering. Making an offering will enable you to get blessings from the gods. *It has been suggested that Favor affects drop rate of loot, although this is currently unproven. *Most importantly though, in the Temple of the Ages and Zin Ku Corridor, speaking to an avatar and making an offering will take you to the Realms of the Gods. These realms offer a wealth of experience and great loot. Note: If your territory has the Favor of the Gods but you do not see an avatar next to the statue, step near the statue and type /kneel. This summons the Avatar of that god. What does it look like? There are a few ways to tell if your territory has the Favor of the Gods: *If you have the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, or Hero's Ascent on your map, travel to any one. Upon entering those areas, a green note on your chat window informs you which territory has the favor. *If you keep an eye on your chat window at any time (in outposts or adventuring) you will see occassional green-colored announcements about which territory has succeeded in taking the favor, is about to take it or has maintained it. *If you go to any place that has a statue of one of the gods, you can see the Statue Status. How do I get it? The Favor of the Gods is only obtained by winning battles in the Hall of Heroes. A territory must win five times in a row in the Hall of Heroes in order to shift the Favor to itself. What if I lose it? The Favor of the gods is only lost after the 5th consecutive win of another territory. During the span of the 5 victories, the territory that has the favor maintains it. If two other territories take turns defeating each other, then even if your territory has not had a single victory for over 10 battles, your territory will still not lose Favor. Whenever the Favor is taken away from your territory and you are near a statue of a god, you will hear a loud crack and the statue will go back to its dim state. If you are in one of the Realms of the Gods and the Favor is taken away, you will not be thrown out of that realm. You will be able to continue exploring until you leave or your party is wiped out. Statue Appearances If your region has the favor of the god, the statues will have an obvious appearance change: Balthazar's Statue: Will have the cape burning. Dwayna's Statue: Will have segments held in the air by Dwayna's magic. Grenth's Statue: Will have a mist eminating from the ground. Lyssa's Statue: Will be untouched by nature. Melandru's Statue: Will have leaves covering the branches. However, if your region does not have the favor of the gods the statues will have an aged look about them: Balthazar's Statue: Will not have fire burning from his cape. Dwayna's Statue: Will lose the magic and be seen dismantled on the ground. Grenth's Statue: Will not have the mist from the ground. Lyssa's Statue: Will be wrapped in vines. Melandru's Statue: Will have naked branches.